Alvin and the Chipmunks- Love Hurts
by classof2015
Summary: This is the final Alvin and the Chipmunks:love or fame. i will be putting a few twists in this story. i hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1- Lost Love

**Chapter 1-** **Lost Love**

Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks, and Ian were in the waiting room at thez Animal Hospital. It was still evening and everyone was tired but more scared for Jeanette. Simon was fearing the worst. He couldn't get the whole picture of the attack out of his head. He feels like it was his fault.

Simon was paisng back and fourth, feeling anxous. Theodore was watching Simon paise around the room. It was making him feel a bit nervous, seeing his older brother like this. "It's okay, Simon. Zoe is taking good care of Jeanette." He said softly.

"I know, Theo!" Simon said, stopping in one place. "I just can't believe that fight lead to something bad."

"Don't feel bad, Simon. It was my fault. If I hadn't kissed Jeanette in the first place, none of this wouldn't of happened." Alvin said.

"It was nobody's fault besides the press." Dave said, interupting. "They should of mind their own business. They should stay out of peoples lives and do something good for themselves."

It went back to silence again. Nobody didn't want to get themselves or anyone else stressed out or over welmed. Brittany and Eleanor were sitting on the floor against the wall. Brittany's elbows were on her knees, her eyes covered by her paws, crying softly. Eleanor's head was laying on Brittany's shoulder, crying with her.

Brittany and Eleanor couldn't believe what happened to their sister. They don't know what they would do if Jeanette was gone. All they have now is hope, staying strong, and be there for each other and Jeanette. Alvin hated to see Brittany and Eleanor like this. He now was starring into space, tears streaming down his face, still feel nothing but guilt.

Jeanette was still not breathing. Zoe managed to get the snake venom out of her system. For about five minutes, she used an air bag to help Jeanette breathe. Jeanette was finally breathing but still unconsous. Zoe didn't want to lose this battle.

Zoe leaned in closer to Jeanette to say something to her. Even though Jeanette was unconsous, she could hear everything around the room. "Jeanette, stay with us! Stay with the ones you love. You and your family saved my life from the volcano and put my life together. Now I am asking you something in return. I want to live a happy life. Simon loves you no matter what. You have your family and friends that love you and they don't want to lose you. You are a strong girl. Don't give that up, and promise me, your friends, family, and Simon."

Suddenly, Jeanette's pulse and breathing became strong. All the vets checked everything else just in case they may have missed something. Jeanette was all wrapped up in bandages. The vets took her to a room so she can get some rest. Zoe walked out of the room to the waiting room to let everyone know about Jeanette.

Zoe walked into the waiting room and everyone in the room stood up, all anxous, scared, and impatiant of what Zoe was about to say. "How is she?" Dave asked with an anxous look.

"Jeanette has lost her breathing but we got it back. We bandaged her up and cleaned out the snake venom out of her system. She is going to be just fine. We are going to keep her here until she is almost healed. Me and a nurse will be checking on her every few hours." Zoe explained.

"Can we see her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but we gave her medicine that makes her sleep for a while. She is still in shock about the incident that she had. Come with me to the room so you can see her."

Everyone followed Zoe to the back room where Jeanette was resting at. In the room, they found Jeanette laying on a table, resting her head on a folded towel with another towel that was covering her up like a blanket. It was hard to see Jeanette this way. It was even harder for them because they wouldn't be able to talk with her until she wakes up, which could be hours or days. On the bright side, Jeanette was taken good care of and she is going to be okay. All they had to do now is be patient.

Now that they know Jeanette will be fine, they are ready to go back home. They just wanted to hear if she would make it and see for themselves. They were all hungry and didn't have therir dinner yet so Dave and Claire will be picking something up on their way home.

"Dave?" Dave was stopped by Simon. "Is that okay if I stay here with Jeanette for the night? I want to be with her. I don't want her to be alone." Simon said.

Dave gave Simon a smile and nodded. Him and the others walked out of the room and were on their way. Simon turned back to Jeanette and looked at her. He remembered the moments they had together. The day they first met, sang together, first concert together, first date, first kiss, and first relationship. These memories made him smile.

He couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't help but look back on what's been happening the past couple of weeks. The thought about the last argument kept running through his head. The last thing that Simon wanted is to lose Jeanette and now this happened.

"Jeanette! I am truly sorry for all what happened. I promise that I will never leave your side until you get better. You bring so much happiness and I trust you with my life, just like you trust me. I never meant any of this to happen and I know that kiss meant nothing to you. I was just afraid of losing my true love, the love of my life. I wish I could take it all back and start over. I want you to come back to me." Simon leaned it to Jeanette and whispered. "I love you!" with tears coming out. He layed his head next to Jeanette, hoping she comes back to him.

At the Seville House, Alvin explains everything about the kiss. "I don't know why it happened." He said. "It just did. The only one that I love and be with is you. I not planning to let you go."

"I forgive you, Alvin! And I belive you. Its just so shocking to me. Yeah, you do pranks and get in trouble for them. But this? I never expected you doing this." Brittany said.

Suddenly, Alvin breaks down crying, feeling nothing but guilt. "This is all my fault. There is no way to take it all back. If I hadn't convince Jeanette to join the play, nothing would of happened."

"Alvin, its not your fault. You didn't plan the pictures to go online or be in public. You didn't plan the kiss, you didn't plan the snake attack. Don't blame yourself. Whatever happened, happened. There is nothing we can do right now besides is to be there for Jeanette."

Alvin didn't say anything. Brittany suggested that he doesn't believe what she said. He was always this stubborn, but she loves him anyways. "Alvin, look at me!" Alvin turns to Brittany. "I love you. I trust what you said. It's going to be okay."

Brittany then kisses Alvin. He kisses her back and then becomes more passionate. Alvin pulls her waste to depened the kiss more. Brittany puts her arms around Alvin and Alvin lays Brittany down, laying on top of her and not breaking the kiss. No arguments, nothing, or no way can bring you closer to someone, love does. Tonight Alvin and Brittany proved that. Nobody will take that away from them.

 **Hello everyone. Im very sorry that it took longer than expected. I found out that I am moving and I have been packing up for a while and getting rid of a lot of stuff. I'm going on a trip some time tomorrow heading to Arkanas with a friend. I will be posting chapter 2 when I get back. I hope you like this chapter. I love all my Alvin and the Chipmunk readers. Have a great weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth

**Chapter 2 -** **The Truth**

The very next day, Becca found out about Jeanette on the news. Her heart sank as soon as she found out. She goes to the Animal Hospital to see for herself. In the room, she found Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Zoe all in the room with her. She turns to the table and saw an 8 inch Chipette laying on it.

Jeanette was still asleep from the medicine that Zoe gave her last night. For now, everything was the same. Becca couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't bare to see her best friend laying there like this. Filled with tears, Becca turned around, walked out of the room, and sat in a seat in the waiting room, sobbing into her hands. She needed to give herself to process everything what she just saw.

Minutes has passed and Simon went to check on Becca. He has a feeling that Becca knows something behind it all, the rumors, the pictures, and the publicity. But he doesn't know the whole story. Everyone else knows besides him. He just doesn't understand why.

Simon wanted to asked but he could see Becca has been through enough. But he wanted to know how to stop this mess. "Becca! I need to know what happened between you and Tanner last year." He said.

Becca took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "It all started a month before the play." Becca began. "Ever since I joined the play, Tanner grew jelous."

"What play did you guys performed?" Simon asked.

"It was Romeo and Juliet! I was Juliet and a close friend of mine was Romeo. Of course, Tanner tried out for the play too. He instantly got jelous because my friend, Grant got the part of Romeo and Tanner didn't. Ever since me and Grant joined the play, we spent a lot of time rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet, which made Tanner mad because he was afraid that I will end up leaving him for Grant. After the play, Tanner wasn't himself ever again. He started become angry when he sees me with Grant and he was having trouble trusting me when I'm not doing nothing wrong. He would question me about everything."

"What did he question you about?" Simon asked.

"He'll ask me who I was going out to dinner with when I was going out with family and when I will be catching up with friends or talking about projects for homework, so he asks who am I talking too."

"Has this happen every single time when your talking to someone or hanging out with your friends or family? Because from what your explaining to me is that he didn't give you enough space."

"Exactly! He never minded his own business and we never gotten back together after I broke up with him. So he doesn't need to know everything about my life. He'll do whatever he could to get what he wanted, and that is to take me back but I kept on refusing."

"When did you decided enough was enough and decided to end it with him?"

"When he questioned me. I ended up blocking him from everything because it wasn't safe to be around him. But that didn't stop him from stalking him."

"He stalked you? How?" Simon said with wide, shocked eyes.

Becca hesitating for a few seconds and took a breathe. "Yes he did." She said looking down with disappointment. "Tanner started to make fake profiles to see what I was up to. That's why I think it's him who is doing it again to you guys, because he is still angry with me from getting him in trouble."

"I couldn't agree more. What did you do about the stalking?"

"I did was I supposed to do. I kept on ignoring him."

"How did you figure out it was Tanner?"

"Because he asked me the same questions before I broke up with him."

"Was that all he was doing?"

"No, there is one more thing that he did. A few weeks before homecoming dance, I found a date to the dance named Peter. Of course this made Tanner upset because he did everything he could to get rid of Peter. But Peter ended up moving unexpectedly so he couldn't make it to the dance. Ever since peter moved, Tanner asked for forgiveness from me but I refused. So I ended up with Grant because I didn't want to be alone. Me and Grant ended up liking each other so we deciding to start dating."

"Let me guess, Tanner got jelous." Simon said, having a feeling of what was going to happen next.

"Right!" Becca agreed. "Because of my rejection, Tanner accused me of cheating on Grant to try to break us up. Luckly, we didn't buy it, but Grant eventually Grant brok up with me and we both agreed that its not a good idea to be together while all the drama going on, so we decided to be just friends. As long as Tanner is around, doing what he's doing, I couldn't move on with my life and I ended up with depression and anxieties."

"That's terrible." Simon said, feeling really bad.

"Thanks! Eventually, Ryan found out everything what was happening so he decided to help me out and we both went to the principle's office and told her everything and finally Tanner ended up expelled from school."

"My question is, if Ryan was so nice last year, what got him hating us when we arrived our first time at school?"

"He was being over protected ever since what had happened to me last year. It was starting to get annoying because I was having a hard time being with my friends but I understand why he protects me gets jelous so much."

"Well at least it makes more sense. At least he was protecting you and jelous for the right reasons than doing it for the wrong reasons."

"I totally agree." Becca and Simon talked for a little bit longer before heading inside with the others.

Later that day, Becca and the Chipmunks were planning to go to the Cafe to end the rumors once and for all. Before heading out, they were all figuring out what they were going to say and preparing and packing up the equipment they needed.

It was a little chilly at this time, so tonight was jacket wear. But Becca left her jacket at her Boyfriend Jacob's house. She headed down there now while the Chipmunks were waiting at the Cafe. Of course, she let Jacob know so he wouldn't think someone is breaking in but he didn't mind that Becca stopped mind anytime she wanted to. Once she arrived at Jacobs, she went inside to grab her jacket.

When Becca reached to her boyfriend's room, she saw her jacket that she left on his desk. She grabs the jacket off the desk and puts it on. As she puts the jacket on, she saw a familiar picture on Jacob's desk. Becca spots pictures of Alvin and Jeanette, now scanning through them. Some looked familiar, liked the ones online, in the magazines, and the picture of the kiss on TV. Jacob was the one who planned the rumors all this time.

Furiously, Becca snatched the pictures off of Jacob's desk and storms outside where Jacob and his friend were playing basketball in the backyard. "Jacob, we need to talk." Becca said, with a demanding tone in her voice.

Jacob's friend left to give them some privacy. "What is it?" Jacob said, nervously and concerned.

"What do you know about this?" Becca said, handing Jacob the pictures.

"Becca, I can explain."

"what? Explain that you lied to me and my friends this whole time?"

"Becca, this wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault? You used me! There is proof right here that was on your desk, so I don't want to hear enough of it. We're done Jacob." She didn't say another word and walked out of the backyard, went into her car and drove off.

The Chipmunks were still at the cafe and Becca finally arrived, sitting in a booth with them. "Hey, Becca what took you so long?" Brittany asked.

"We were starting to worry about you." Theodore said.

"Guys, your not going to believe this. Jacob was the one who took the pictures and started the rumors." Becca said. Overwhelmed about what had happened.

"Your joking." Alvin said in shock.

"I wish I was." Becca said disappointment.

"I thought he was a nice guy." Eleanor said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Simon said.

"I rather not talk about it. Lets just start the video." Becca said.

The video was already set up with a small tripod. They rehearsed on what they were going to say, making sure they didn't forget what to say, After that, they started on the video.

 **Hey guys I am so sorry that I took forever. I moved to my sisters place and I didn't have wifi so couldn't post this chapter for a long time. But I am back and I moved back to my dads place and now I have wifi. I promise I won't take this long again. Thank you for waiting. I appriate it a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Expaination

**Chapter 3-** **The Explaination**

"The kiss that you saw on TV was a mistake." Alvin began to the viewers. It was annoying to say this because he repeatedly trying to tell everyone that they didn't mean for this to happen, but nobody wouldn't listen. "Me and Jeanette were just caught in a moment. We have no feelings for each other whats so ever and we never will. I'm in love with Brittany and that will never change." Alvin puts his arm around Brittany to show the viewers that he is telling the truth. "It wasn't nobodies fault to get this out. The kiss should have been private." Alvin finished his statement and now it was Simon's turn.

"Because of the publicity and the rumors, it has been getting in the way of our family, which made Jeanette sent to the hospital." Simon's voice was getting shaky and started to tear up a bit as he was talking about his beloved Chipette who was still asleep in the Animal Hospital. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Jeanette recently got attacked by a snake after a fight we had." As he was explaining about Jeantte's insadent, tears ran down his face, making it hard for him to speack. This was harder for him than he thought. He didn't want anyone to see him like this and he didn't know what to do. He turned to the others to let them know he couldn't do this.

They saw sadness on Simon's face and Alvin nodded, telling him that it was okay. Simon pulled himself together and continued once more. "This has gotten too far. Everyone needs to realize that rumors can hurt and effectg others, especially emotionally. But it wasn't anybodies fault about how it started, it is how it has been repeated." Simon had nothing else to say and let Becca go next.

"The one who has started the rumor, goes to our school." Becca began. "We won't say the name of this person for privacy matters. You guys might ask why he started the rumor but we don't know. What he did was wrong and he will be in huge trouble. We don't know if he will continue until then. All we can do is wait. This person should know that the Chipmunks relationship should be nobodies business."

Before ending the video, Brittany wanted to say something. "Ever since the rumors has started, its been ruining our lives. Before spreading rumors, someone should talk to one of us first. You shouldn't be spreading things without someone's permision. Always think before speaking."

They stopped the video, posted online, and packed up. They all headed back to the hospital to see how Jeanette was doing. Jeanette has been doing well and so far nothing has changed. But the good news is that she will be waking up soon. She wasn't waking up sooner than they expected. But they were patient enough to go back to school.

At school the next day, the Chipmunks were in the halls, waiting for the bell to ring for their first class. Everyone saw the video the Chimunks and Becca posted last night. The whole school knows about Jeanette, including the whole world. Nobody didn't bother to asked about Jeanette because the all figured that the Chipmuks has been going through enough. Becca has been giving Jacob the silent treatment all day when he tries to talk to her and giving her apology notes.

But Becca refuses them and throws them away. The whole school has been working on get well cards for Jeanette. Because of so many get well cards from the entire school, Dave, Becca, and Toby put them in multiple of trash bags and put them in back of Dave's trunk of his car so Jeanette could read them when she wakes up.

At the hospital, Alvin and Simon were standing on the table where Jeanette was still laying, but this time in a dog bed so that she can be more confortable. The others were getting take out for everyone so they won't be hungry for the night. Alvin and Simon were talking about the memories that they had on the island.

"Wait! I just woke up like that?" Simon said, trying to remember what happened that day he gotten bitten by the spider.

"Yeah! From what Theodore told me. I though you knew about that." Alvin said confused, remembering about the symptoms that told him about.

"I didn't know what symptoms I was going to get. Apparently all of them. What personallity did I get again?"

"More like a french verson of me. I was acting more like Dave."

"Which is a first and a surprise."

"Hey I got us off the island, didn't I?"

Simon lauched in agreement. It was well worth it to act more like Dave. If it weren't for Alvin, they wouldn't make it off the island. "Alvin! I'm sorry for not believing you about the kiss."

"Don't worry about it, because nobody didn't. It wasn't no ones fault."

"We shouldn't be blaming ourselves for what happened in the past." Simon agreed. " We should be listening to our hearts and figure things out together instead of arguing."

"You always know what to say, Simon." Alvin said with a smile.

Suddenly, Simon feels a paw placing on his. Simon looked at the paw as it was squeezing his. He turned his eyes to Jeanette and Jeanette slowly opened her eyes. "Jeanette! You're awake!" Simon said, his eyes widened and his eyes filled with tears, with excitement. Tears ran down his face. He couldn't make out anything to say because he was too happy to say anything. He was glad that Jeanette was still with them.

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes to see Jeanette awake and doing well. He couldn't be more happier to see Jeanette getting more better. The others were back with the food and found Jeanette awake. The room was filled with happiness since Jeanette has been awake.

Zoe came in to check on her. "How are you feeling, Jeanette?" Zoe said, walking in the room. She could see that Jeanette's eyes were a little heavy from being alseep for so long.

"I'm okay. A bit sleepy and everything hurts." Jeanette said with a tired, quiet voice.

"You'll be tired for a while from sleeping for a long time. I just gave you a new dose of medicine to help with the pain. It's just the whole part of the healing process." Zoe said.

"Thank you!" Jeanette said with a smile.

"Anytime! I'm just glad I could help."

"So what happens next?" Eleanor asked.

"We'll let her lay and rest for about another week or so and afterwards we are going to have Jeanette start moving around a little bit everyday so nothing won't be stiff and she will heal quicker. Then we will help her with standing and walking an hour or two a day and eventually we will send her home."

All this work won't be easy for Jeanette but it wouldn't be impossible either. All it takes is to take it step by step and take it day by day and of course taking it easy and take it slowly. Zoe walked out of the room to take care the rest of the animals. Zoe and Dave is letting Simon to stay with Jeanette for the night. Later that evening, Jeanette noticed a lot of gifts and get well Cards in the corner of the room where Dave and Toby placed at early today. As Jeanette was reading the get well cards, her and Simon were talking about what has been happening since the incident. She didn't want to talk about it much. It reminded her of the time before the attack

She couldn't believe how much gifts that she has. First, she went through the get well cards and letters one by one. So many fans has touched her heart as she was reading each and every one of them. She has so much love and support that made her tear up a bit.

One of her fans knows what is going through because they dealt with bullying since seventh grade. Jeanette doesn't have to feel like she is going through these things alone because she isn't the only one that is going through this. She don't consider her fans as just her fans, she considers them as family too. Jeanette took a break for the night and have some time with Simon.

Even though Simon and Jeanette were still talking and spending some time together, there was something else that crossed his mind. He thought about his and Jeanette's conversation before the attack was it really the end for them? "Jeanette, are we really broken up?" Simon asked, nervously, hoping it isn't true.

"No, I said that out of anger. But my question is why did you wanted to take a break in the first place." Jeanette said.

"Its just that all the drama with the rumors were overwhelming for me. I just wanted to take a break until the rumors die down. But I never wanted to really end our relationship. I apologize, Jeanette."

Jeanette squeezed his paw, letting him know it's okay. "It's alright, Simon. I understand now. There is no need to apologize." She said.

"Thank you, Jeanette! I really needed that. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't love you anymore. My love for you will never change."

"I feel the same. I love you too, Simon." Simon leaned in and kissed Jeanette gentally. They talked a little while longer before going to sleep.

Something didn't heal properly so Jeanette had to have surgery. Her leg has been in really bad pain and she couldn't take it anymore. It was hurting more than anything else so she let Zoe know and got some Xrays in and told her that her leg wasn't healing the way it is supposed to so she needed surgery to get it fixed. They put her to sleep once more and sent her to the operating room and began the procedure. The surgery was a succes and Jeanette was still alseep so Zoe let her rest before waking up.

A few minutes later, Tanner came to visit the hospital to apologize for everything that he has done. He found Jeanette in a room where she is still resting from the surgery she just had. He didn't know if she would hear him or not but he wanted to get this off his chest anyway. He was really nervous to get this all out but he new it was the right thing to do.

"Jeanette, I was the one that told Jacob to take the pictures and I was the one that posted it online and made it go on TV. I hope all will forgive me. Now I realize how much damage I did. Please forgive me. I never felt this guilty in my life." Before continuing, a voice stopped him before he could.

"And you should live with it for the rest of your life." Tanner turned around and found Becca right behind him.

"Becca." As Tanner was going to exaplain, Becca walks out of the room and marched outside of the hospital. "Becca, wait!" Tanner said, chasing after her. "Becca, can you just stop and hear me out?"

"How could you, Tanner!" Becca said starting to cry. "Those are my friends. I rather that be me than them."

"Becca, I swear me and Jacob didn't plan this."

"I don't want to hear it. I knew you would start something like this again. You just won't know when to stop."

"But someone else planned the whole thing."

"Then who is it?" Becca said, not believing him but decided to hear what he has to say.

 **Well thats it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Can you guys guess who the real bad guy behind this whole mess? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets Are Out

**Chapter 4- Secrets Are Out**

A what Tanner told Becca about the truth, Becca didn't know why she didn't see this before. Maybe because she was too focused on her past and too busy protecting her past so the C hipmunks ans the Chipettes wouldn't get hurt. She did what she has to do to take care of them. Now, she knows the truth and now it's all over. Becca and Tanner are on their way to the Seville House to tell them who the real criminal behind this mess.

Tanner wouldn't expect the Chipmunks not to be happy to see him when him and Becca arrived at the house. Of course the Chipmunks didn't want Tanner in their house. "Hey, what's he doing here?" Theodore said, with wide eyes, his ears bent back in fear.

"Yeah, get out of our house!" Alvin said, tightening his fists.

"What gives you the heart to come here?" Simon said, waving his fists aroun at Tanner.

"He don't have a heart because he is a monster." Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, I know that it looks bad but Tanner and I need to tell you something." Becca said, trying to calm the Chipmunks down.

"It's very important." Tanner said, hoping they will hear him out."

The Chipmunks didn't know if they could trust Tanner or not. All they could do now is look at him, confused. They wonder why that he would bother to show up their home. But Becca showed up with him. If it wasn't this importnant then Becca wouldn't be here.

"If it's this important then, then why not?" Dave said, sitting down comfortly on the side of the couch, willing to listen. Dave and the Chipmunks turned to Tanner, ready to hear what he has to say.

"I admit that I posted the pictures online and send it to go on TV." Tanner began.

"So you are the one that hacked my profile." Alvin said.

Tanner closet his eyes and nodded with disappointment. "Yes, it was me. But I wasn't the one that planned all this."

"Then, who did?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember the name."

"Care to describe him to us?" Simon said, not sure if he believes him or not.

"The guy is a bit shorter than Dave, he is bold, wears glasses, has average weight.?"

"Ian Hawke!" Everyone said in the room, with shock and with no surprise.

"That explains a lot." Dave said, who didn't know why he didn't see this before.

"You guys know him?" Tanner said, confused.

"We know excactly who that is." Brittany said.

"He ruined our lives." Alvin said with rage.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you at first." Theodore said, now feeling bad.

"It's fine, I deserved it anyways. Lets just hope that he won't do anything stupid like this to anyone else." Tanner said.

Dave remembers that someone else that has been working with Ian. Someone who has been living there for a while until she figures out what to do next. Dave realizes that she is in danger. "Too late for that now."

"Oh, no! Zoe!" Brittany said, smacking her paws against her cheecks.

The Chipmunks forgot that Zoe was working with Ian Hawke. Who knows what he will do to her. They have to go warn her before it's too late. Luckly, somebody is with Jeanette tonight being taken care of. But Zoe is with Ian right now, which is not like her because she has been working constantly with Jeanette and has not left her side.

At Ian's place, Ian had an unexpected call from a publisher. They were asked if Zoe could make a sequel of her story in New York. So, Ian booked a last minute flight and they needed to leave really soon. This was unexpected to Zoe because she is on her luch break and she has to get back to the Animal Hospital soon. "Ian, I have to take care of Jeanette." Zoe said, trying to explain.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I called the Animal Hospital and let them know everything. They completely understand." Ian said, packing both his and Zoe's things quickly.

Zoe didn't know what to say next. She didn't feel comfortable that she is leaving Jeanette behind at this last minute plans. She had a bad feeling about something and she didn't know what it was or what to do. When Ian finished packing their things, they were now heading out the door. Zoe wanted to say something and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't figure out the words to ask Ian to change her mind but she decided to keep her mouth shut and not say a word and followed Ian to the car.

As they were about to get in the car, Ian heard somebody right behind them. "Not so fast, Ian Hawke!" Alvin said, running up to the driveway along with the others, stopping Ian to go no further.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Ian said, his heart racing as soon as he saw Dave and the Chipmunks.

"Ian, you're about to make a big mistake." Dave said, raising his hand up, making sure Ian won't do something crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's happening? What's happening going on?" Zoe said quickly, shifting her eyes to Ian to Dave and back to Ian.

"Nothing is going on. Now lets go or we are going to be late." Ian grabbed ahold to Zoe's arm, pulling her to the car.

"Ian, I think I deserve an explaination." Zoe demanded, pullying her arm away from Ian, refusing to get in the car.

Ian new he wasn't going to win this. He knows it's already going too far. Zoe only knows part of the truth by persuaing her to do the right thing and save Dave from hanging off the log when they were on the Island before the volcano erupted. She deserves to know more than that. Ian looked down, with a sigh and said, "okay, the truth is, the first year I met the Chipmunks, I used them to make money by making them famous."

"And?" Alvin said, placing his fists on his hips, warning Ian that there is more to tell.

"Then, last year, I took revenge on them by using the Chipettes."

"And?" Brittany said, raising her eyebrows.

"And before they crashed laned on the island, I tried to dump Dave and the Chipmunks off the ship."

"Do you mind telling Zoe what else you decided to do this time?" Simon said, angerly.

"Now, this whole time I decided to take revenge on the Chipmunks again by posting the picture on TV on the news and I planned the rumors."

"Why?" Zoe said, in a whisper, in disbelief.

"To show them how it feels to be hated and have nothing." Ian said, raising voice shaky and high, feeling the guilt coming.

"Do you realize how much damage you have done to the Chipmunks? In case you have forgotten, Jeanette is in the hospital." Zoe said, with anger, tears developing up.

"Yes, now I know how much damage I have done and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Alvin said.

"What you did was wrong." Theodore said, pointing is index finger out to Ian.

"Hey, I don't need to feel bad enough, okay?" Ian said, raising his voice a bit.

"So you think you have the right to turn to me and get your money back?" Zoe said, tears streaming down her face.

"That don't have to be necissary. Cancel the calls and the flight." Simon said.

"Its already to late. There is no turning back." Ian said.

"What if," Brittany turned to Dave, knowing she will regret saying this, "its not too late."

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, wondering what she is getting at.

"What we are trying to say is that we are willing to have you as our manager again." Alvin explained.

"What?" Dave said, wide eyed in shock. This was a big surprise to him.

"Done!" Ian said without a thinking twice about the Chipmunk's decision.

"Guys, you can't just leave." Dave said, disappointed.

"We already made up our mind, Dave." Simon said, knowing that they are making a big mistake but aslo knowing doing what they had to do.

"Well, what about Jeanette? She needs you."

"We rather have Ian take us than take Zoe." Alvin said, not sure if this is a good idea or not.

"I'm sorry, Alvin but Dave is right. We are going to have to leave you guys behind. Me and Eleanor will not leave Jeanette behind.

Alvin couldn't bare to leave Brittany, but it was a risk he that he was willing to make. Simon and Theodore didn't want to leave Jeanette and Eleanor. But they couldn't let Ian take Zoe or let him get away with this again. Dave understands and decided to let them go. When Ian made a phone call with a producer, it made Dave and the Chipettes feel even worse about this. Alvin gave Brittany a hug and kiss goodbye and Eleanor gave Theodore a kiss on the cheek which almost made him cry.

Zoe realizes how bad of a person Ian really is. She knew Ian wasn't really sorry for what he has done and now he got what he wanted and he is happy about. He got his house, money, and the fame back. What's worse is that Ian used her to just return what he had before. She never felt more betrayed, yet embarrassed in her life.

Before the Chipmunks could get into Ian's car, they all heard sirens heading towards them. A police car arrived in the parking lot and the police man got out of his car.

"What's going on here?" Ian said, demanding an explaination.

"Ian Hawke, you're under arrest for the obssession of the Chipmunks." The police man pulled Ian's arms behind his back and wrapped the cuffs around his writsts.

"Whatever they said was a lie." Ian said with rage, trying to concinve the police to let him go.

"Yeah? Prove it!" Alvin said, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. No matter what Ian would say, nobody wouldn't believe him. The Chipmunks had plenty of evidence they needed. Ian is now off to jail and he will never be seen again.

"I can't believe we are now free from that psycho path." Simon said happily and relieved.

"It turns out that you don't have to work with Ian after all." Zoe said, glad that the Chipmunks don't have to deal with Ian Hawke anymore.

"Oh, that was a trick to have Ian stay put until the police came." Alvin said.

"We planned it ever since we found out that he spread the rumors." Brittany said.

"Lets just be glad that he is out of our lives for good." Dave found Zoe sitting on the porch, trying to figure out where to go. She has a job but she don't have enough to afford a house.

Dave understands what she is thinking and it gave him an idea. He walked up to Zoe and said, "Zoe, since you don't have a place to stay and you helped take care of Jeanette, I figured maybe we can bye you a hotel suite to stay for a while until you can afford your own place."

"Dave, you don't have to do that for me." Zoe said, figuring she could do this alone.

Dave wasn't buying it. "Really! You been there for us and never gave up on Jeanette. If it weren't for you, who knows what would happen to her."

"Its no problem. But are you sure your okay with buying an expensive hotel just for me?"

"Yes, its the least I could do."

Zoe decided to take the offer anyway. She couldn't be more grateful. Even though she was obsessed with the treasure and gone a little crazy on the island, Dave and the Chipmunks were still nice to her anyway. They know she wasn't like Ian at all. She had a rough past that anyone barely knew about and they still excepted her for who she is.

Over the weekend, Claire was moving to Chicago to focus more on her job. She feels like all this stuff that has been happening is too much for her, so she is starting a new life there. Dave doesn't blame here for the break up. He thinks its a good idea for him and the Chipmunks should start all over since Ian isn't around anymore.

But today is a new day. The Chipmuks were free and Jeanette is finally back home and resting. As for Becca and Tanner, they are giving it another chance to be friends again. Tanner on the other hand is suspended from school again for hacking and posting pictures on Alvin's profile. He knows that he has to suffer the consequences and has to except it. To celebrate a good night, Dave, the Chipmunks, Becca, and Tanner are having a movie night at the Seville house. Now that tonight was the past and tomorrow was a new beginning.

 **Thats it for this chapter. I one last chapter but I am planning on continuing it. I don't have any ideas as of right now but I will let you know. Thank you for reading and have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5- Changes

**Chapter 5-** **A New Change**

It has been two months since Jeanette's incident and she has only been home for a few weeks. Zoe came by in the early afternoon to get started with Jeanette's physical therapy. Today, Zoe is going to get Jeanette to stand. Jeanette is sitting on a chair, watching some TV before they got started.

As they were getting started on therapy, Zoe sat on her knees in front of Jeanette, so that Jeanette can reach to her easily. Zoe places her hand behind Jeanette's back in case she falls and put her two fingers out in front of her. Jeanette holds Zoe's fingers for balance, but Jeanette is still in pain, and slowly getting better. She is not willing the discomfert stop her from getting back on her feet.

Jeanette slowly pushes herself up jently. She is a bit wobbly and lost her balance a few times but she intends to not to give up. She stands there in one place for a few seconds and with Zoe's help, Jeanette sits back down. Dave observed the whole time. He thought it will be a good idea to do the exercise with Jeanette to help her out more.

Dave has been helping Jeanette stand everyday for a week. Zoe saw how much improvement with the standing has been and she was really impressed. It was still a bit hard to keep Jeanette balanced, so her sisters created a cane for her to help make it easier to stand and keep balance. Zoe started to help Jeanette with the walking everyday with the cane. In weeks, Jeanette's exercises by walking has been helping her heal much better.

But thats doesn't mean Jeanette has to stop resting. Zoe expects Jeanette to stay in bed so that way she wouldn't be so sore from the exercises. Zoe comes by to check on Jeanette once week and do weekly check ups to see how the healing process is going.

Since the past months Jeanette has been home, Simon helps and gets whatever she needs for her and has never left her side. Every morning, he makes her breakfast in bed before he goes to school. After school he helps her and guides her through the homework that she missed and Simon gives the homework back to the teachers for them to grade the next day or so. On Simon and Jeanette's spare time, Simon asks Jeanette if she needed anything else, such as water, a snack or something to eat, or whatever else she feels like.

"Simon, I'm okay, really! I can get things myself as long as I rest once in a while." Jeanette said gratefully, when Simon asked for the last time.

"Jeanette, I'm going to do whatever it takes to be there for you." Simon looked at Jeanette with his kind eyes.

"And I thank you for that. But,i don't want to feel like I'm bothering you or making you do things for me all the time. It feels selfish."

"It would be selfish for me if I didn't help at all. Plus, I don't mind helping."

Jeanette smiled at that. She couldn't be more happier being with him. "where have you been all my life?" Jeanette shook her head, her smiled widened.

Simon leaned in and grasped Jeanette's paw. "Waiting for you." Simon smiled back.

Almost a month later, Jeanette is fully healed, yet a bit sore. She has been walking and running around without needing her cane. She takes antibiotics to help with the sore. She does normal things and lives life like nothing ever happened.

Since Claire moved out and Zoe now has enough money, she bought Claires place and moves on the same street as the Seville house. Which was a surprise to the Chipmunks. They found Zoe moving her things in the new house. They decided to stop by along with Theodore's cookies that he baked earlier today. Dave offered to help Zoe move the rest of her things in the house since she has done so much for them.

Later that day, Dave and the Chipmunks hosted a homecoming party for Zoe. Zoe didn't want anything special, just a get together. It was just another bonfire and a movie kind of night. The movie was placed out in the backyard with a projector screen that is showing back of the house. Becca arrived at the Seville to talk to the Chipmunks about something important.

She knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. Then she listened closely to a noise that was coming from the backyard. She walked to the side of the house and opened the gate to the backyard. The Chipmunks spotted Becca walking towards them.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" Jeanette said, with a surprise tone.

"There is something unexpected that you guys should know." Becca said slowly.

"What is it?" Brittany said with a worried expression.

"I'm moving to San Diego tomorrow morning."

"Not you too." Alvin said, who almost forgot that Claire moved as well.

"I'm sorry you guys. But my parents wants what's best for me."

"Will you at least stay for the homecoming party that we hosted for Zoe until you leave?" Simon asked.

"We at least want to see you one last time before you leave tomorrow." Theodore pleaded.

"Sure, but I can't stay long because I have to get back to packing. "Becca and the Chipmunks promised to keep in contact with each other everyday and Becca will try to make it to Los Angeles every summer.

As Dave was prepping the grill, he felt something buzzing in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at the name of the caller ID. It was Toby. On the other line, Toby was saying that him and Julie were stopping by for a special surprise.

Thunder was rumbling towards the house and Dave shut the grill off and everyone started taking everything inside before the rain starts. Dave decided to cook inside. As Dave was adding the hamburgers on the stove, Theodore started a different movie in the living room.

Julie and Toby arrived and knocked on the door. Dave stopped what he was doing and let them in. They walk in along with Baby Justin Seville. With excitement and curiously, the Chipmunks went up to the baby. This is the first time that they ever seen a new born baby up close before. They awed at little Justin as he was sound asleep in his seat.

Minutes has passed and everyone was still giving Justin the center of attention besides one Chipmunks. Brittany scanned around the room and Alvin was no were to be seen in the house. She looked once more and spotted Alvin who was still outside. She walked out towards Alvin to see what he was doing out here alone. "You do know it's going to rain, right?" Brittany warned with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see that." Alvin said in a sarcastic way.

Brittany laughed. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, now standing face to Alvin.

"Everything seems so different this year. Like, everything has been changing.

"A lot has changed and it's still going to change, rather it's good or bad.

"I guess we just live life as much as we can."

"As long as I get to live it with you." Brittany said.

Alvin wraps his arms around Brittany's waist and said, "now that is never going to change. Without a doubt.

Brittany smiled and wraps her arms around Alvin's neck, pulling him closer. They locked eyes to each other and Alvin brushes Brittany's bangs back, leans in and kisses her. As the kiss continues, rain starting pouring and they didn't mind getting wet. They were enjoying their time alone together.

Dave came out to tell Alvin and Brittany to come back inside. They broke the kiss and headed in. Alvin hasn't seen Justin yet so he hopped on the couch where Julie was sitting, craddling her first born son. Alvin was flabbergasted when he saw the baby, who was still sound asleep. Other than puppies, he never seen something so adorable.

It was a great night to spend time with friends and family. Life is good as the people they get to share it with. Coming together is the beginning. Keeping together is process. Working together is success.

 **Well this is the last chapter of the story. I don't have any other ideas for this story. I am so sorry that is so short. But if you guys have any ideas to add on the story I will be glad to listen to them. Thank you for ready and have a happy Veterans Day.**


End file.
